1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles and more particularly to a removable, rear mounted, utility box with a dumping pivot for a lawn and garden tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function solely as a utility box. There are also several expensive accessories that can be purchased to enhance or expand the use of the smaller, home-type, garden tractor. The aforementioned accessories are usually workably attached to the tractor hitch plate and thereafter pulled by the tractor. One such well known accessory is of the wagon variety.
Certain other boxes or receptacles are known which are attached to the tractor or vehicle itself. U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,554 to Mulder, et al discloses a toolbox-step assembly fitted onto the side of a tractor frame and providing a device accessible to the tractor operator when additional working equipment is mounted directly below and behind the operator's seat. Mulder's assembly includes a toolbox housing including a dependent frame for securing same to the frame of the tractor. The dependent frame and toolbox have mating flanges to retain the toolbox within the frame. A tread plate to cover the toolbox is connected to the dependent frame for swing movement of the tread plate from the covering position to an open position with respect to the toolbox. Mulder intends for his box to be mounted on the side of the tractor frame and be used as a step assembly, giving the tractor's user better access to the seat when auxiliary components are mounted directly below and behind the operator's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,302 to Dickerson discloses a luggage carrier removably mounted on the rear of an auto frame. The luggage carrier has a rear portion that is separable from the carrier for use as a loading ramp. Support members of the mounting bracket are secured to the auto frame by pins received through slots in the mounting bracket. The carrier is mounted on the support member by a releasable latching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,162 to Johnson discloses an attachment for a tractor for engaging underneath a line of pipe for raising same to be disconnected and racking the same. Johnson's attachment is secured to the frame of a tractor and includes (a) a platform forward of the tractor to accommodate a workman, (b) upward brackets extending forward of the tractor and forming racks that include roller means for easy movement of pipes thereon, and (c) upward brackets extending rearward of the tractor and forming additional racks that include roller means for easy movement of pipes thereon. The additional racks receive and store pipe sections after they have been disconnected by the workman on the platform using the first set of brackets.
None of the aforementioned prior art devices perform as a utility box with a dumping pivot mount.
There is, therefore, a great need for a removable rear mounted utility box with a dumping pivot for a lawn and garden type tractor. There is an additional need for the utility box to be cooperatively mounted with the tractor's frame.